Sum To Infinity
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Brittany wants her ex-girlfriend back, so she wants to prove, by any means, that they are meant to be. She wants to show Santana that they are meant to be, for an eternity and beyond. [One shot]


**A/N: Hey guys! So I got this idea from something Amy, one of the wonderful Brittana shippers I follow on twitter, posted. And this idea came to mind. It was written quite quickly, so apologies if it's not all that great or anything.. So yeah just go ahead and enjoy I guess!**

**It's based on one of the stills for '100' where Santana and Brittany are clearly in a classroom, and there's all these symbols and equations written on the chalkboard behind them And the theory is that Brittany was trying to prove to Santana, with her genius math skills, that they were meant to be. And on the board you see the 'Sum of Infinity' appear several times. Which means the sequence goes on and on forever, and had no end. So Brittany is trying to prove scientifically that her and Santana are meant to be.**

* * *

_We had all come back to Lima. It's kind of really sad that Glee club has come to an end. So many memories. So many friendships made. And that choir room. Who knows what Principal Sylvester will do with it now.. It makes me sad, because it's where I fell in love. I fell in love with my best friend there. We shared so many moments in there. I don't want to lose that memory. I can't lose her. Again. I think I have the answer. I just need to show her that it's not just written in the stars that we're meant to be. I need to show her that it's a scientific fact that we are meant to be._

Brittany kept on furiously writing on the chalkboard, lost in her thoughts. She was determined to show that just because the way they had started was coming to an end, that they were far from over. That they would be forever. Brittany looked over and over at the numbers and symbols she was writing, making sure she had it one hundred percent correct. She kept coming back to the same result - the Sum to Infinity. No matter how she wrote it, it was coming back to that. The chalkboards were filling up. As far as Brittany was concerned, her and Santana were the Sum to Infinity, and the Sum to Infinity was them.

* * *

Santana found it bittersweet to be back in Lima. The last time she had been back in Lima, was for Finn's tribute. It had most certainly been a sad time for everyone. But at the same time, she was happy to be back. To once again wander the halls of the school she had once ruled. Sure, there were some memories she would sooner rather forget. But there were many that she held onto and cherished to no end. And it was nice to see everyone back this time. To catch up, and remember the good times. How being in Glee club had brought them close together. There had been many fights, sure. But families had fights right?

Sitting in the empty choir room after everyone had left, Santana looked around. This room, it was a place, while at school, Santana would come and sit alone. It was a place of comfort. It was the one place within these walls that she felt truly safe. It held so many memories. So many wonderful performances. So many laughs. Even the tears. But most of all, it was where she realised she was in love with Brittany. Her best friend. Santana still felt.. Guilty for how she had ended things. But she felt it was for the best. At the time. Now? She wasn't so sure. But she was afraid to raise the topic with Brittany. She didn't want to upset her former love.

Just about to leave, Santana stood in the doorway, and looked at the choir room one more time. The last time she would leave it before it changed into.. Well, no one knew what Principal Sylvester was going to do with it. Smiling at the bittersweet memory, Santana had turned around, and started to walk down the halls, heading for her car.

* * *

Wiping her brow, Brittany looked back at the now full chalkboards. She had worked out how to explain the sums to Santana as she wrote. Happy with her work, Brittany pulled out her phone, and typed out a text to Santana. Hitting send, Brittany paced back and forth in front of the chalkboards. She had never been more nervous. And almost decided to just forget about it. But Brittany knew it was now or never. She had to try. She wanted to know if they ever had a second chance. She needed to know. As the minutes ticked past, Brittany's heart raced. What if Santana hadn't gotten the message? Or had she? And decided not to come? The wait was making Brittany more and more nervous.

* * *

Santana had just reached her car, when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Sitting in the drivers seat, she pulled it out, curious. It was from Brittany. '_Come to our old Spanish room, I need to talk to you. Please?__' _Santana's curiosity grew upon reading that text. What did Brittany want? What did she want to talk to her about. It had definitely been amazing to see the blonde again. Santana hadn't realised how much she had missed Brittany exactly, until she laid her eyes upon her again. All the old feelings flooded back in some ways. And sitting in the choir room. it felt like.. Home. Like it was all meant to be. Without even a second thought, Santana got out of the car, locking it back up and heading for the room where Brittany was waiting for her.

* * *

Santana still hadn't replied, and Brittany was still increasingly nervous about what she was trying to do. A simple "Hey," from behind her knocked Brittany's thoughts off track. Turning around, she saw Santana standing there. "I didn't think you were coming," she quietly admitted. "Of course I would come. I would have turned back around if I had made it back home, but you just caught me as I was getting in the car to leave.." Santana told Brittany. "You were still here?" Brittany quizzed. "Yeah," Santana nodded, chuckling, "Call me silly but I was just sitting in the choir room, one last time, and remembering all the good times.." "That's nice," Brittany told her. "Yeah, it was.." Santana stepped into the classroom fully, and saw all the numbers and symbols on the board, and she knew it was Brittany's writing. "Britt.. What's all that?" she asked, sitting on the desk and still looking at what was all over the board.

"It's what I wanted to show you.." Brittany said nervously, "I um.. I was thinking about a lot of things since being here.. Since seeing you again.." Santana watched on curiously. Brittany had been thinking about things? Since seeing her again? But what did all the math have to do with it? "I.. But how does all that fit into that? The math?" Santana was thrown by it all. As she looked at it some more, she noticed one symbol was repeated, "What does that one mean? Why is it up there so much?" she asked, pointing to the Sum to Infinity.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany was still nervous. '_Now or never_' she thought to herself. "It's the Sum to Infinity. Every time I try work it out.. I just keep coming back to it. Now matter how I add it all up, I always end up with it.." Brittany looked to Santana, "It means the pattern is never ending and goes on forever.." Santana was mind-blown. She knew Brittany had been doing well for herself at MIT, but this. This was something she had no idea Brittany could have worked out.. Whatever it was. Santana never thought Brittany was an idiot by any means. She always knew Brittany was some kind of genius. "That.. That's impressive Britt. But... I still don't understand? What does it all mean? What have you been trying to work out?" "Us," Brittany shyly replied.

"Us?" Santana was definitely intrigued now. "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "Since being back here, and seeing you.. The feelings I had tried to hide away and push away exploded in my face.. And I was umm.. I was determined. I needed to try.. I wanted to prove to you, and me.. That we.. That we were always meant to be. That no matter how much time we spent apart.. That we would always be something special. And it all came back to the Sum to Infinity. Something never ending. That goes on and on and has no end... I know.. I know it could be hard. But.. I don't like not being in your life, San... I miss you.."

Santana sat there, in awe of what Brittany was saying. And she realised, Brittany was right. They were something that would last for an eternity and beyond. She thought she had done the right thing and ended it when she did. But there was always that flame in the back of her heart that burned for Brittany. It never went out. No matter how many people she slept with or dated, Brittany always had that special place in her heart. When Santana's eyes left the chalkboard, she noticed Brittany's eyes were focused on her feet. She couldn't help but smile.

"Britt.. I miss you too. I tried.. I tried to push away those feelings too. But.. No matter who I was with.. I could never forget you. Ever. I hated not having you in my life.. I made such a mistake.. Breaking it off the way I did. And seeing you again, here, made me realise it even more. You're so beautiful.. Moreso than me anyways.." she softly chuckled. Brittany looked up, "You're more beautiful.. I mean I kinda get why you did it.. But see.. This is what all this worked out to be," she said, gesturing to the chalkboards, "That no matter what happens, you will always be in my heart.." "You didn't need to write it out," Santana said, standing up from the desk. "Why?" Brittany tilted her head curiously. "Because," Santana walked close to Brittany, and held both her hands, "I already knew it was all true..." she smiled, "But I mean, you can't ignore scientific fact like that.." Brittany's heart was racing, "What.. What are you saying?" she nervously asked, looking back into Santana's eyes.

"I'm saying that I agree with all that. That we're something that's eternal. That should have never ended, because it goes against fact.." Santana grinned, "Be my Sum to Infinity again?" Brittany felt like she would melt at that moment. It had worked. She had gotten it right. "Of course I will!" she said happily, hands breaking free of Santana's, and wrapped them around her neck and kissing her like it was her life depending on it. Santana snaked her arms around Brittany's waist, and kissed her back. This felt so right. Why had she been so stupid and not tried before now? Once the kiss broke, Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes, "I never stopped being in love with you.." she whispered. "Same," Brittany replied. "You know, you didn't need to do all that to show me this.. You could have just kissed me and told me I was a total fool..." she laughed. Brittany shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you couldn't deny it.." Pecking Brittany's lips, Santana smiled, "I could have never denied it, genius maths or no genius maths."

"San..." Brittany started to say as they walked the halls together, hand in hand. "Hmmm?" "I think I'm going to use that plane ticket sooner rather than later.. Because well I'm gonna miss you too much.. And I was kind of thinking I wanted to go to school in New York.. I miss dancing a lot. I don't get to do lots at MIT.." she sighed. "Well, if you do move schools, you have my bed to sleep in," Santana winked. "That sounds fabulous," Brittany said, kissing her (again) girlfriends cheek as they walked out of the doors of the school. Look back, both girls felt the bittersweet moment wash over them. "I don't know if I'll be back.." Brittany admitted, "I mean to the school. Lima, sure, my family is here. But.." Santana squeezed her hand, "I get you babe, it's like.. This part of life is properly over now.. I mean maybe of they hold a reunion here in twenty years I'll come back.. But.. Yeah.." she sighed. "It's like we started our journey together here, and it's ending together.." Brittany smiled, looking into Santana's eyes. "As it should be," Santana mumbled against Brittany lips before they headed for her car, and drove away, starting the newest chapter in their lives.


End file.
